User talk:Raven Beauty
Hi. It's me. I was trying to add my song, but I accidentally deleted your previous message. I'm so sorry! Cartoonlover321 That's okay. I can rewrite it:) Hey, honey! I made the song! If you like, for the page, you can make an anti AquaRae and pro BBRae photo for that page!^^ Sounds great! Hey, honey! Look at this! Meet me at the usual! You should see that new photo! Meet me at the tab where we hold our conversations! Which tab? On the TTG wiki? Hey, honey! Hi, sis! Sister! I got something to show ya! Hi there! Remember me? I told you what we have in common and Happy early b-day? If you don't, that's fine. I just wanted to say hi and tell you I'll be around. That's all. BTW, can you tell your freind Beastiefan83 I said Happy Very Early B-day? 00:55, May 26, 2015 (UTC)a contributor hi Raven Beast Boy hi can we be friends whoops forgot to put im SuperCoolThomas14 Sure! ^ Hello Hello, there. I would like to be your friend.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (talk) 23:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure! I'm not active here very much though but I am very active and would be best to reach me on the Teen Titans Go wiki.http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBRaeFan1530 To be honest, I'm sick of Teen Titans Go!. No offense, but I find the show to be peculiar and the "humor" in it is not funny. However, is it alright if I tell you my favorite voice actors?Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (talk) 23:50, September 5, 2016 (UTC) You don't have to like Teen Titans Go to message me on there. I just thought it would be easier for me since I'm mostly there all the time. And sure tell me anything about you that you want. I'm listening. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (talk) 01:17, September 5, 2016 (UTC)These are my 2 favorite voice actors: *'Kevin Michael Richardson:' **'Captain Gantu' (Lilo & Stitch) **'Joker' (The Batman) **'Boogie Man' (The Powerpuff Girls) **'Scuttle' (The Land Before Time TV series) **'Goro' (Mortal Kombat) **'Antauri' (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) **'Black Samurai' (Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword) **'Shredder Mutants/Mega Shredder' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) **'Heihachi Mishima' (Soul Calibur II) **'Hephaestus' (Hercules TV series) **'Guardian' (Samurai Jack) **'Moe' (DC Showcase: Catwoman) **'Eldridge Johnson-Mayer' (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) **'Yowie Yahoo' (Scooby-Doo! And the Legend of the Vampire) **'Cheeks the blowfish' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) **'Ray-Ray the manta ray' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) **'Lion turtle' (Avatar: The Last Airbender) **'Highbreed Commander' (Ben 10: Alien Force) **'Plato the bison' (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) **'Ian the gator' (The Princess and the Frog) **'Trigon' (Teen Titans) **'Starro' (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) **'Skulker' (Danny Phantom) **'Crunch Bandicoot' (Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Nitro Kart) **'General Aguila' (TMNT) **'Terrador' (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, The Eternal Night, and Dawn of the Dragon) **'Robert Hawkins' (Static Shock) **'Ermac' (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm) *'Hynden Walch:' **'Starfire' (Teen Titans and DC Super Hero Girls) **'Harley Quinn' (The Batman) **'Ace' (Justice League and Justice League Unlimited) **'Amy' (Transformers: Rescue Bots) **'Ten' (Justice League Unlimited) **'Argent' (Teen Titans) **'Madame Rouge' (Teen Titans) **'Katilda' (Catscratch) **'Sorceress Valeena' (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) **'Lena' (Big Top Scooby-Doo!) **'Supergiant' (Avengers Assemble) **'Coco Bandicoot' (Crash Team Racing) **'Alice May/Ghost Girl/Obliteratrix' (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) **'Yo-Yo' (Justice League: The Flash Point Paradox) **'Alice' (Kinect Disneyland Adventures) **'Blackfire' (Teen Titans) **'Euryale' (American Dragon: Jake Long) **'Princess Python' (Avengers Assemble) **'Viridi' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) **'Wendy Darling' (Currently unknown in which movie or show) **'Joan' (Big Top Scooby-Doo!) **'Platinum' (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) **'Jean Grey' (The Super Hero Squad) **'Maureen Connor/Permafrost' (Static Shock) **'Hitomi' (Dead or Alive) **'Rapunzel' (Knight's Contract) **'Breach' (Generator Rex) **'Carbon Dioxide' (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) Nice. ^_^ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (talk) 01:05, September 6, 2016 (UTC)These are my other favorite voice actors: *'Dan Castellaneta:' **'Homer Simpson' (The Simpsons) **'Genie' (Aladdin: The Return of Jafar) **'Ventriloquist and Scarface' (The Batman) **'Megavolt' (Darkwing Duck) **'Earthworm Jim' (Earthworm Jim) **'Homer' (Hercules TV series) **'Evil Genie' (Aladdin TV series) **'Evil Jim' (Earthworm Jim) **'Kobra Commando' (Batman Beyond) *'Kath Soucie:' **'Princess Sally Acorn' (Sonic the Hedgehog) **'Lola Bunny' (Space Jam) **'Maddie Fenton' (Danny Phantom) **'Janine Melnitz' (The Real Ghostbusters) **'Bubbles' (What A Cartoon!) **'Linka' (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) **'Jessie' (Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!) **'Annie Redfeather' (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) **'Aurora the red-tailed hawk' (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) **'Princess What's-Her-Name' (Earthworm Jim) **'Mera' (Young Justice) **'Vampire' (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) **'Dr. Martha Connors' (The Spectacular Spider-Man) **'Enchantress' (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) **'Yelena Kilmanov' (The Batman) *'Pamela Adlon:' **'Spinelli' (Disney's Recess) **'Zach Nichols' (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) **'Vidia' (Tinker Bell) **'Sarah' (The New Batman Adventures) **'Chris' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Pumrya' (ThunderCats 2011 TV series) **'Janey' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Mrs. Levin' (Ben 10: Alien Force) *'Jim Cummings:' **'Darkwing Duck' (Darkwing Duck) **'Scar' (The Lion King; singing voice) **'Ed' (The Lion King) **'Shelbow the sea turtle' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) **'Hernán Cortés' (The Road to El Dorado) **'Captain of the Guards' (Shrek) **'Tazmanian Devil' (The Looney Tunes Show and Duck Dodgers) **'Koo Koo' (Duck Dodgers) **'Razoul' (Aladdin) **'Nessus the centaur' (Hercules) **'Zach MacKillin' (Lilo & Stitch TV series) **'The Great Fusilli' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) **'Pete' (Kingdom Hearts) **'Hak Foo' (Jackie Chan Adventures) **'Lidong' (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) **'Dr. Robotnik' (Sonic the Hedgehog) **'Cyrus T. Buford' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Cat' (CatDog) **'Sierra the Cearadactylus' (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) **'Shocker' (Spider-Man) **'Dirk Savage' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) **'Budzo' (Zambezia) **'Shang Tsung' (Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins) **'Sub-Zero' (Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins) **'Ray the firefly' (The Princess and the Frog) **'Tulie' (Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire) **'High Priest Imhotep' (The Mummy: The Animated Series) **'Aristotle the prairie dog' (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) **'Nasalmancer' (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) **'Humongous Hammer' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Jacques' (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) *'Frank Welker:' **'Megatron' (Transformers) **'Fred Jones' (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) **'Scooby-Doo' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Sharptooth' (The Land Before Time) **'Ray Stantz' (The Real Ghostbusters) **'Slimer' (The Real Ghostbusters) **'Cave of Wonders' (Aladdin) **'Velociraptor' (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) **'Dr. Claw' (Inspector Gadget) **'Devil Malebolgia' (Spawn) **'Tokka' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze) **'Rahzar' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze) **'Sabor' (Tarzan) **'Nuru and Sheeta' (The Legend of Tarzan) **'Shao Khan' (Mortal Kombat) **'Maninsuit' (Duck Dodgers) **'Rhino' (James and the Giant Peach) **'Experiment 300/Spooky' (Lilo & Stitch TV series) **'Frank' (Kim Possible) **'Experiment 319/Spike' (Lilo & Stitch TV series) **'Nile crocodiles' (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) **'Great Horned One the Carnotaurus' (Turok: Son of Stone) **'Dragons' (Quest for Camelot) **'Hydra' (Hercules) **'Panther' (Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!) **'Cerberus' (Hercules) **'Gollyzilla' (Pinky & the Brain) **'Darkseid' (The Legend Super Powers Show) **'Dr. Viper' (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) **'Triceratron' (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) **'Motoshandu the sea monster' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Glut the shark' (The Little Mermaid) **'Great Animal' (The Swan Princess) **'Stripe/Mohawk' (Gremlins and Gremlins II: The New Batch) **'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man' (The Real Ghostbusters) **'Spinosaurus' (The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers) **'Socrates the bobcat' (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) **'Man-Bat' (Batman: The Animated Series) **'Green Sharptooth' (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) **'Meanest Sharptooth' (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) *'Fred Tatasciore:' **'Hulk' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) **'Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) **'Ripjaws' (Ben 10) **'Komodo' (The Secret Saturdays) **'Zon' (The Secret Saturdays) **'Munya' (The Secret Saturdays) **'Killer Croc' (Son of Batman and DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High) **'Cannonbolt' (Ben 10) **'Frankencreep' (Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy!) **'Gluten Demon' (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) **'Cat Creature' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Toxic Terror' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Bear' (Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery) **'Alien' (Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness) **'General Gato' (TMNT) **'Slash' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan) **'Kakuzu' (Naruto: Shippuden) **'Master Bear' (Kung Fu Panda 3) **'Tom Smith' (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) **'Ahuizotl' (The Secret Saturdays) **'Hank McCoy/Beast' (Wolverine and the X-Men) **'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' (Wolverine and the X-Men and X-Men: Destiny) **'Solomon Grundy' (Batman: Arkham City) **'Grizz' (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) **'Cable' (Deadpool) **'Carl the Grim Rabbit' (Wabbit) **'Meadow' (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon) *'John DiMaggio:' **'Joker' (Batman: Under the Red Hood) **'Zombozo' (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) **'Scotsman' (Samurai Jack) **'Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) **'Dr. Drakken' (Kim Possible) **'Spike' (Teen Titans) **'Fung' (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) **'Galactus' (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) **'Antonio/Pizza Face' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) **'Zeno' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) **'Vulkanus' (Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force) **'Glasburgh Dragon' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Titanic Twist' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'San Fran Psycho' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Mr. Hyde' (Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon) **'Colin Haggart' (Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster) **'Wakka' (Final Fantasy X) **'Rough Cut' (DC Showcase: Catwoman) **'King Shark' (Batman: Assault on Arkham) **'Tusk' (Batman: Bad Blood) **'Taylor Leland' (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) **'Wildcat' (DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High) **'Gorilla Grodd' (DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High) *'Mae Whitman:' **'Katara' (Avatar: The Last Airbender) **'April O'Neil' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) **'Cynder' (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) **'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (Batman: The Brave and the Bold and DC Super Hero Girls) **'Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (Young Justice) **'Kayo Horikoshi' (The Wind Rises) **'Yuffie Kisaragi' (Kingdom Hearts II) **'Amy' (The Zeta Project) *'Cree Summer:' **'Cynder' (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning) **'Sepinta' (Turok: Son of Stone) **'Frightwig' (Ben 10) **'Lily' (DC Showcase: Catwoman) **'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (The Incredible Hulk) **'Princess Kitana' (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm) **'Max Gibson' (Batman Beyond) **'Medusa' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) **'Tula/Aquagirl' (Young Justice) **'Madame Xanadu' (Young Justice) **'Nebula' (Guardians of the Galaxy) **'Nefer-Tina' (Mummies Alive) **'Woman Singers' (The Looney Tunes Show) **'Vixen' (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) **'Mercy Graves' (Superman: Doomsday) **'Panthera' (ThunderCats 2011 TV series) **'Candide' (Static Shock) **'Pearl' (The Little Mermaid TV series) **'Cheetah' (LEGO DC Comics Super Hero: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom) **'Veronica' (Stan Lee's Mighty 7)